Slight Hope One Shot
by joickdrarry
Summary: This is a 3 part one shot, also a Joick Story Joe/Nick :
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**** Last OLD story from my Youtube channel :)**

'It's a disaster' Joe thought, "Nick" he yelled running into the room, "whoa dude" nick rushed to cover himself, a blush creeping onto his cheek, "whoa sorry man" Joe covered his eyes, "but it's sort of a emergency", "what" Nick sighed pulling his pants up under the covers. "I have no date for the ball tonight" Joe panicked "and why aren't you getting ready, it starts in an hour" joe crossed the room to his bed and sat down huffing. "um, I wasn't going tonight" Nick fidgeted, "what, why? you can't just ditch that girl you've been talking about" joe answered, "t-t-there was no girl, I made her up" Nick sighed playing with his blanket, "wait what?" joe's jaw dropped, "I made her up so you could get off my back about getting a date and its no use because I um..." he mumbled the rest, "because you what? you have a rash, you don't like wearing clothes, you like pineapple juice, I'd admit it's nice but still" Joe continued to ramble on making nick on edge, "I'm gay ok?" nick spoke loudly gulping afterwards "oh um ok" joe scratched his head, "well we both don't have dates, so night in i guess" joe sighed walking to his dresser and pulled something out. "mhmm i-I guess" nick relaxed and laid down shutting his eyes trying desperately to get his erection to go down.

NICK'S POV;

I felt something grab my hands and lift them above my head and tied them to the bed I tried opening my eyes but I had some sort of blindfold on, I started to freak out until I felt someone kiss me, 'NOOOO' I thought, pretty pathetic that I wanted to save my first for joe, I whimpered as the person kissed down my chest and then they reached their destination, I freaked out again, 'what if they bit it off' I whimpered as tears slowly ran down my cheeks 'oh god this can't be happening' I sobbed and yelled out a "HELP" I cried "JOE PLEASE HELP ME" I sobbed some more before the person quickly untied my hands, once I got the blindfold off I saw Joe sitting on a seat next to my bed looking down fidgeting with his hands with two ties in his hands, "Joe" I looked around and noticed that it wasn't a dream cause my pants were around my ankles, I squeked and yanked them back up, "i-i-I was j-just trying t-to help" joe stuttered looking up with tears in his eyes, "I thought the blindfold would help so you could picture someone else, but I guess not" he looked down again tears leaking out of his eyes, "I'm sorry nick, I thought I could help with your problem, i-I never ment for you to get freaked out" he sobbed and slumped in his chair, crying into his hands, "so you k-kissed me" I whispered shocked, "y-yes, I'm sorry, p-please don't tell anyone" he whispered whipping his eyes and tensed up looking at me again. I stood up, he flinched, I walked into the bathroom, I heard him move around sniffing occasionally, when I walked back out he was lying in bed facing the wall, his shoulders tensed up. "you know I can't lie to our parents Joe" I whispered walking towards him, "i-I know b-but please, just this once" he begged sitting up, "t-they'll disown me" he sobbed again whipping his tears away til all you could see was his blood shot eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"which is why im going to forget what just happened" I whispered pressing my lips to his, his eyes widened and tried pulling away, I held onto the back of his neck and pushed so he was lying down, he whimpered as my tongue joined our kiss, he kissed back with as much passion, I moaned and laid on top of him, strandling him. He moaned with the friction of me rubbing against him, I released his lips and started kissing down his neck to his collarbone then let go to take his top off, I started to kiss down his chest to his stomach as I yanked down his pants and boxers, he whimpered as I started nibbling on his little V that's going on there, kissing his thighs i started licking all the way up his dick, he moaned as I sucked lightly on his balls, "oh my god" he moaned loudly as I deep throated him, throwing his head back and as I sucked him while slowly lifting my head up, he whimpered at the loss of contact but then moaned out loudly as I slowly lowered myself onto him, "holy sh.." he moaned lifting his head up to look at me, "this is your first time right?" he asked gasping, "so tight" he whispered. "yeah, it's my first, I was kinda stretching myself out when you walked in on me" I whispered blushing like mad, "wow that's h-hot" he stuttered as I rised off of him making sure only the head of him was still in, he moaned as I lowered again, slowly sitting up he flipped us over, "so freakin' tight" he gasped and started pumping into me, I moaned as he hit my prostate "y-es" I gasped and he went faster and harder hitting that spot ever time, "oh god nick" he moaned kissing me, trembling slightly I lifted my hips and wrapped myself around him, "oh, so close Joe" I moaned out as I felt that swell in my stomach, I gasped as I felt joes hand pump me fast, I moaned as I came my entire body tensing up, joe moaned loudly and came as well. We both twitched as we came back from our high, I whimpered as he pulled out and rolled onto his side, breathing heavy, I groaned as I sat up and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the bath, I waited it to fill then slowly lowered myself into it loving the slight burn from the hot water.

"all good in there" joe knocked before walking in slowly, " yeah fine just a little sore" I chuckled and moved over, he smiled and slid in next to me, "I wasn't your first kiss was I" he winced, "uh, yeah you sort of was" I bit my lip. "oh god, I'm sorry, I regret ever doing that" he gulped and moved over, "you regret doing it" I whispered looking down. "well yeah sort of, I can't be your first" joe gulped and left the room, I sighed and started my night routine of checking my levels. "NICK!" he yelled, "what?" I slowly walked out of the room and sat on my bed, "is this true?" he showed me a page of my journal,


	3. Chapter 3

September 15th, (8:30pm)

It's the night before my birthday and I already know what I wish for, I know most people think while they blow the candles out but I've known for over a year now what I really want to come true, I wished for it last year but it obviously didn't work :( I just wish that Joe would love me like I love him, more than a brotherly way, like how mummy loves daddy. I've been saving myself in pointless hope that he can be my first kiss, I would do anything if he could be, but he'll freak out like when he saw a mouse on stage in our rehearsal last week. It's kinda stupid really that I decline a lot of people and I mean A LOT of people for a kiss, it's just one wish that really hope that can be filled one day, I hope that I'm a good kisser... Maybe I could wait til he's drunk and maybe take advantage of him... no I'm not like that and I'll never do that to him and it's pointless when he never gets drunk :( God why do you give me these feelings, do you want me to end up alone for the rest of my life and end up dying alone... I really hope not... I hate being alone, I like getting hugs from Joe... Oh god here I go again, well I can't help that I'm in love with my brother, just hope tomorrow is a better day.

Lonely Nick xx

Joe had tears in his eyes when he finished reading it, "naw Nick" he hugged his little brother tightly and pecked his lips, "I'm sorry" he whispered and nuzzled his neck. "how many people have you declined exactly" Joe smirked looking at nick, "um.. over 15 I think I lost count after that and that's in a month" he giggled at joe's shocked expression, "what, I'm fucking sexy" nick winked and slid into bed, joe gapped again at nick swearing and slid into bed next to nick "damn right you are" he pecked nick's neck a couple of times before cuddling him to his chest.


End file.
